Our Generation
by RosemaryAlysse
Summary: Will Shuester has just recently moved to New York, with his two daughters and Wife, to be with his glee family and their offspring. Some have gotten famous, some haven't but they're still a family, no matter what. He starts up the Glee club in New York so the "Grandchildren" can have the same experience. SYOC Closed :(
1. Oh, Take Me Back To The Start!

Hey, I shouldn't be doing this, but I wanted to so I am. This is a Glee fanfiction. The stuff is on my profile. Here is an excerpt.

The halls were quiet. Kids either slept or listened as the teacher's droned on and on about boring subjects. The bell rings and student file out the doorways.

It's free period. Some go to the art room. Some go to the library. 30 go to glee club practice.

And they will practice long and hard.

Because sectionals is in a few months.

And they will win.

There you go, sorry it's short, I made it up as I was going.


	2. And Your Gonna Hear Me Roar

Here is the first chapter. STILL ACCEPTING! I've only gotten like, four characters. This one is just based on my character and her life. Her name is Calypso "Callie" Lynn. She lives with Ryder.

*CALLIE*

"She shoots and SHE SCORES! Ten points for Team Callie" My dad shouted as I tossed the ball through the hoop. I grinned.

"It's called a three-pointer dad" I said, grinning and shaking my head.

"Callie, if I knew everything about basketball, I wouldn't be a football coach, now would I", he asked me, teasingly. I tossed the ball to him.

"No, you wouldn't" I said, heading inside. My dad followed me in.

Let me explain. My father was Ryder Lynn, football coach of Washington High, the school I go to. He's been raising me as practically a single father since birth. I see my mother often, but she lives with her husband, Joe, and her two sons, or should I say, my half-brothers. Story is that my mom was trying to make Joe jealous and my dad just so happened to agree to help her. Which resulted me. My dad offered to take me and to live with him, so Kitty could go and get her dream guy. So my mom had left and my dad got to name me. I was named after his sister who died as a newborn.

I was raised by a guy, therefore I am a tom-boy. I like sports and stuff like that. I'm sloppy and I burp, and I don't care what I look like. I LOVE soccer and basketball.

My mom tried to get me to join the Tigers (the cheerleaders), but have you seen their outfits? No and way.

The Tigers colors were royal purple and white. The uniforms were way to revealing for my taste (link on profile).

And the new coach is Robin Sylvester! She's like Sue's clone. Trust me, I've met her. The first thing she said to me was "How could one of my star cheerios produce such a disgusting piece of offspring". Sue said that, not Robin. Robin is ten times worse. I think she just became bitter after Sue... passed on.

I got a bottle of water from the fridge and opened it. I gulped down the whole thing in less than two minutes. I get really thirsty and easily dehydrated.

My dad joined me and grabbed a bottle of water. I began heating up some soup. I started humming the melody of Katy Perry's 'Roar'. It didn't take long before I was actually singing the words and no longer humming. I wasn't aware of my dad watching though. Soon, was dancing and singing to the chorus.

_I've got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion and your gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion and your gonna hear me ROAR_

I started humming again, because I couldn't remeber the rest of the words.

My dad spoke out of nowhere "You should join glee club", he said.

I almost choked on my soup. "What the heck is a glee club", I asked.

*CALLIE*

Well, here is my character. Here is some info on her.

Calypso Brie Lynn aka Callie.

17 years old.

Parents were never together.

Lives with her dad.

Plays sports.

Despises cheerleading.

Is a tom-boy.

Is bi-sexual.

Disclaimer- I do not own glee or Robin or Sue or Kitty or Joe or Ryder. I do own Calypso. I do not own the song that was used in this chapter, which was Roar by Katy Perry.


	3. Now That Your In The World

Hey, this is the last chapter I will be doing before I get all my characters. I haven't got many, so hurry! I would prefer the two sons of Joe and Kitty, because they are meant to be in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: All rights go to RIB. I only own Callie.

*CALLIE*

My dad looked at me, confused "Didn't I tell you about glee" he said.

I shook my head. Not once have I ever heard my dad utter 'glee club'.

"I could have sworn I did" he said. "Anyways, it's a club I was in during high school. Your mom and Joe were in it, too."

"No offense, dad, but when you start talking about your high school days, I pretty much tune out" I told him. It was true. Everytime he started talking about high school, all I hear is 'blah blah blah'.

Dad gave me a long stare when he finally said "Right. Of course"

I think I may have hurt his feelings, so I asked him "So what is glee club about"

His eyes lit up "It's where you sing songs in competition. It's also known as show choir." He told me.

I gave him a blank stare. Me? Singing? No way!

"Um, sorry dad, I don't think it's really my scene. Plus, I don't sing" I said, which was really a lie.

I'd been singing since I could toddle and was very attached to my karoke machine my mom gave me for christmas when I was seven. But, I became more involved in sports and now my karoke machine is in the attic.

"Um, I just heard you sing. You have a lovely voice" he said. Then he chuckled, " I said the same thing when Finn asked me to try out. Turned out to be the greatest experience of my life. Other than you, Callie"

I blushed. I'd heard that before, that I was his greatest joy in life. Sometimes, I'd hug him and say I loved him, and sometimes I would fake scoff and tell him to get a life.

He looked at me pleadingly "Just, say at least you'll try out" he said.

I knew he would keep bugging me until I said yes, so I said "Fine, I'll try out. But if everyone laughs and boos me off the stage, it's your fault"

He laughed and pulled me toward him in a side hug. "Okay, Callie. I love you" he said and his kissed the top of my head.

I hugged him back and said " Love you, too, dad" and walked upstairs to my room.

I grabbed my ipod and scolled through the list of songs, looking for the perfect one to audition with.

*CALLIE*

I hoped you liked this chapter. Remeber to submit characters. I'd prefer some that are not Finchel or Brittana. Or Klaine. Because those are really popular, and it doesn't help if I have a whole bunch of Finchels and zero for Unique or Sam and Penny or Mercedes and Phil. Even if you don't like them, submit a character.

-Peace, Rosemary.


	4. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Hey, so I have decided to do a filler chapter. To characters, Bailey Hudson and Vanessa Puckerman, will appear. The creators are Iloveheartlandx (Bailey) and fabulouslaughter (Vanessa). Another character, Carter Chang, made by EmberandChocalate, will make a brief appearance. And of course, Callie will be in this chapter. Quick note, don't be offended by this, but most of this story is told through Callie's point of view. I have reasoning, because I'm afraid I'll get people's characters wrong. Like, make them not how they're supposed to act. The other pov's will be told from either third person or, very rarely, another person's pov. Like I said, don't get offended. Also, the people who submitted, but you're character is not in here, those characters are undetermined. Now on with the story.

*CALLIE*

I woke up this morning, while my ear was being licked by a dog. My first thought was 'to giggle and push him away'. My second thought was 'we don't have a dog'. So in conclusion, I started screaming.

I kept screaming until I heard giggling. It was my best friends Bailey, Vanessa, and Carter. I looked at the dog and reconized it as Remy, Bailey's sweet little dachsund. She had just adopted him from a woman who breeds them a few months ago. She had to wait until last week for him to come live with her.

"Here Remy, come on boy, come here" said Bailey, beckoning the dog to come to her. He was still learning his name, so he gets confused. Once it was clear Remy wasn't moving, Bailey rolled her eyes, and came to get Remy, who was sniffing my face.

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's go" said Vanessa, who was now motioning for me to follow her.

"Where are we going" I asked, groggily. Carter looked at me, incredulously.

"Are you serious? It's girls day, before we go to the reunion party today" I looked at them.

"No. You guys got it wrong" I said, pulling out my brand new IPhone. "The party is on August 16. Today is" Is said, checking the date. "August 16"

They all looked at me expectantly. It was quiet until Carter's phone rang. She quickly answered it, said a few quick 'uh huh's and 'yes ma'am's and hung up.

"Sorry guys, duty calls. Mrs. Layn wants me to babysit Bryan." she said, and left my bedroom.

I gestured to where Carter was standing "She isn't going. Why are you mad at me, still" I asked.

"Because you forgot. Nkw get on some clothes, we're going to the park" Vanessa said.

And with that, they left. They know I like my privacy.

I grabbed a One Republic concert t-shirt and a pair of frayed jean shorts and put them on. I grabbed my converses and yanked them on.

I ran out the door to find Bailey and Vanessa trying to teach Remy to sit and to stay, which wasn't working because Remy followed Bailey everywhere. They saw me and Bailey clipped on Remy's leash.

"You ready" Bailey asked me. I nodded and we got in my brand new car, which was a gift from my mother. We don't have a close relationship and bribing won't work.

Bailey quickly stooped down to quickly scold Remy for trying to chew through his leash. A sight Vanessa and I found hilarious.

Bailey got up. "What? Do YOU want him peeing in your car" she asked me, which Igot me to shut up. It may be a bribe, but it's a gorgeous bribe.

I turned the radio on and Cyndi Lauper's 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' came on.

"Hey, turn it up" Vanessa said over my shoulder.

Both Vanessa and Bailey started singing until I realized they were both staring at me.

I joined them, because hey, it's a good song.

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun

We kept singing until the song was over. A few more songs came on and we were at the park.

It was sacred to us, because it was sort of where we met.

Vanessa and I were about five and Carter and Bailey were four, because they were younger.

It was a reunion, much like the one today, which will take place here as well.

Anyway, we had all just clicked. Me, Bailey, Carter, and Vanessa. We'd been best friends ever since.

"So did you hear about glee" I asked them.

They both shook their heads.

"Well my dad told me it's a competiton where you sing songs. Like a show choir. I guess it's sort of like a talent show, too, only there is has to be twelve or more people." I said.

"Cool. Maybe we should try out. I mean, we are all very good singers. Remember when did that cover of Last Friday Night and posted it on youtube" Bailey said, giggling.

"Until Callie chickened out and deleted it" Vanessa said, grinning at me. Both Vanessa and Bailey started laughing.

"I said I was sorry. I was insecure back then. We were only thirteen. Well, me and Vanessa were thirteen. You and Carter were twelve." I said. They were still laughing.

"It's okay, we forgived you long ago" Vanessa said, as the laughing died down.

"See? This is why you guys are my best friends" I said, as we awkwardly hugged.

"I wish Carter was here. It isn't complete with out her" Bailey said.

As if on que, someone knocked on out window. It was Carter.

We all looked at each other and laughed.

I loved my friends.

*CALLIE*

So to people who are confused to why none of the kids know about glee club, I will explain.

During everyone's senior year, glee club was to be shut down. The new and old gleeks came together and made a deal. When Mr. Shue is ready to leave Lima and move to New York, they shall have a reunion and tell the children about glee. Mr. Shue wasn't ready to leave Lima, but wanted to move to New York, where coincidentally everyone ended up, so they waited. Ryder had missed that meeting, which is why he told Callie earlier. It was just a coincidence that it was a day before and that Callie had not been listening.

So the song used was Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper.

The link for Remy is on my profile.

Thanks for reading and I'm confused to why I have 1 review.

-Peace, Rosemary


	5. Tonight, Tonight

Here is one more chapter for today. It stars Callie and Jessica Lopez-Pierce (ALittleDifferent88) and Carter, with brief appearances from Bailey and Vanessa (and Remy). I have accepted a few more characters and I am expecting the twins for Wemma. I know some of you ship Samcedes, but I really want people to submit children for Sam and Penny and Mercedes and Phil. This story won't really start until I get children for these pairings- JoexKitty, UniquexJonas, SamxPenny, MercedesxPhil and SugarxArtie. I also desperately need boys. Thank you. Now on with the story.

-CALLIE-

We all split our ways when Remy needed to use the restroom. I jokingly kicked out Bailey and Vanessa went with her saying she needed fresh air and they took the dog for a walk.

I got out of the car and Carter and I started walking.

"So, I thought you were babysitting" I asked Carter.

"Like I would miss girl's day. I brought Bryan with me" she said, gesturing to the four-year ols on the swings.

"Well, then it's not exactly girl's day with a boy tagging along" I said.

"It will be fine. He's very obediant. Watch." She said, turning towards the swings. "Bryan, come here boy" she said.

I looked at her with wide eyes "What is he, a dog" I asked.

"I read an article, okay." She said defensively.

"Did you read the title of the article" I asked slowly.

"No. I didn't think it was important" she said, shrugging.

"Ugh, I'm willing to bet it was an article for dogs. Did you feed him treats when he was good" I asked her.

A long pause. "No" she said.

"Ha, I knew it. You did read an article for dogs" I said, triumphantly.

"So what. It works doesn't it" she asked.

We kept walking and Bryan was told to go back and play. Poor boy was confused.

I looked down at my phone and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry. Wait, hey Callie, long time no see. You too, Carter" said the raven-haired beauty.

I smiled at her. It was Anna, one of my long-time friends. We aren't as close as me, Bailey, Vanessa, and Carter, but we knew each other pretty well.

"Hey, Anna. It has been a long time, hasn't it. How has your Summer been" I asked her, beckoning her to join Carter and I.

"Good, good. How about yours" she said.

"Oh, you know. I went to Hawaii with my mom. And Joe. And my brothers" I said, bitterly.

Anna understood. She knew about my parents from her parents, who like to gossip loudly.

"Oh. Well, see you later. Gotta get home to help Mami. She's cooking her enchiladas for the reunion tonight" she said.

My mouth watered of the thought of Anna's Mami's homemade enchiladas. They were they best.

"Okay, well, see you tonight." I said.

-CALLIE-

Okay, it is fun writing these chapters. But, like I said before, I need more characters. I can't really start until I have all of them. Right now, I am adding the following to the closed ones.

Quinn and Puck

Will and Emma. (Permanantly closed. fabulouslaughter is creating them)

Thank you to the people who submitted.

Review, follow, and/or favorite!

~Rosemary


	6. CAST LIST! :)

Guess what? It's the final cast list [I hope] everyone's been waiting for! Let's get started! Also, since it took me song long to get characters, I created some of them because I wanted to get it over with. So those characters I made are minor, and the ones you made and Callie and Adam are major.

**The Hudson's **

Finn Hudson (Cory Monteith- R.I.P)

Rachel Berry-Hudson (Lea Michele)

Bailey Hudson (Vanessa Hudgens)

Caitlin Hudson (Nina Dobrev)

Cory Hudson (Ed Westwick)

**The Puckerman's (Quick)**

Noah Puckerman (Mark Salling)

Quinn Puckerman (Dianna Agron)

Joshua Puckerman (Ross Lynch)- Minor

Alexander Puckerman (Cody Simpson)- Minor

**The Lopez-Pierce's**

Santana Lopez-Pierce (Naya Rivera)

Brittany Lopez-Pierce (Heather Morris)

Anna Lopez-Pierce (Selena Gomez)

Emily Lopez-Pierce (Chloe Grace Moretz)

Zack Lopez-Pierce (Lucas Grabeel)- Minor

Michael Lopez-Pierce (Freddie Highmore)- Minor

**The Hummel-Anderson's**

Blaine Hummel-Anderson (Darren Criss)

Kurt Hummel-Anderson (Christopher Colfer)

Miri Hummel-Anderson (Emily Rudd)

Adam Hummel-Anderson (Avan Jogia)

Lila Hummel-Anderson (Cierra Ramirez)- Minor

Isabelle Hummel-Anderson (Lily Collins)- Minor

**The Puckerman's (Jarley)**

Jake Puckerman (Jacob Artist)

Marley Puckerman (Melissa Benoist)

Vanessa Puckerman (Megan Fox)

Taylor Puckerman (Odette Yustman)

Cody Puckerman (Max Schneider)- Minor

James Puckerman (Billy Unger)- Minor

**The Wilde-Lynn's**

Ryder Lynn (Blake Jenner)

Kitty Hart (Becca Tobin)

Calypso Lynn (Rebecca Breeds)

**The Hart's**

Joseph Hart (Samuel Larson)

Kitty Hart (Becca Tobin)

Daniel Hart (Niall Horan)

Hayden Hart (Logan Lerman)

**The Chang's**

Mike Chang (Harry Shum Jr.)

Tina Chang (Jenna Ushkowitz)

Cassia Chang (Zoey Deutch)

Carter Chang (Hailee Steinfeld)

**The Evans'**

Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet)

Penny Evans (Phoebe Strole)

Samuel Jr. Evans (Austin Butler)- Minor

Caroline Evans (Cassie Scerbo)- Minor

**The Lipoff-Jones'** (Mercedes and Phil got divorced a year back)

Phil Lipoff (Daniel Lee Curtis)

Mercedes Jones (Amber Riley)

Vince Lipoff (Brandon T. Jackson)

Valerie Lipoff (Keke Palmer)- Minor

**The Richard's**

Unique Richards (Alex Newell)

Jonas Richards (Kevin Jonas)

Lena Richards (Alicia Keys)

**The Flanagan's**

Rory Flanagan (Damien McGinty)

Harmony Flanagan (Lindsay Pierce)

Tierney Flanagan (Dylan Everett)

Clarie Flanagan (Grace Phipps)

**The Shuester's**

Will Shuester (Matt Morrison)

Emma Shuester (Jayma Mays)

Rebecca Shuester (Danielle Panabaker)

Aubrey Shuester (Kay Panabaker)

**The Abrams'**

Artie Abrams (Kevin McHale)

Sugar Abrams (Vanessa Lengies)

Eleanor Abrams (*Processing*)

**Presenting...**

**THE ALL GIRLS RIVAL GROUP, THE SINGLE LADIES!**

Katharine McPhee as Lila Manning, the ruthless leader.

Chelsea Kane as Kayla Foxx, the dumb blonde.

Sarah Hyland as Jane Maurice, the genius dancer.

Phoebe Tonkin as Maya Greene, the rebellious delinquent.

If you would like to submit a character for the Single Ladies, you may do so.

So that is the cast list! So the next chapter will be up shortly. Thanks for submitting!

For those of you who didn't get accepted, I'm SO sorry, don't take it personally I just didn't have a place for your character :( I would love it if you could still read my story and give me feedback!

Also, I wanted to know what people prefers for a glee club name.

-Songbirds

-Fame

-The Fame

Thanks, Rosemary


	7. Nobody Said It Was Easy

Hey! It's chapter one! From now on, the whole story will most likely be in third person, so just a reminder. Also, I want some suggestions for a glee name. My favorite is Fame, but's it too short, so I need some suggestions. So let's get on with the story! Note- this takes place after the reunion!

**NOTE- SOME AUDITION SONGS HAVE BEEN CHANGED DUE TO, ER, UM, TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES?**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee. Only Callie, Taylor, and Adam. Plus the minor characters. And the oc's belong to their creators.

*Glee*

Not more than a week later, Washington High's brand new auditorium was filled with kids, ready for their glee auditions.

Soon, everyone calmed down when Will Shuester, now aged in his 60's, stood on stage.

"Welcome to glee auditions. I am glad you chose to participate and I wish you all good luck" he said, in that upbeat voice he always used. "We'll be going alphabetically, so the first person up is Eleanor Abrams."

A small, petite girl walked up to the stage. She had light brown hair that framed her face nicely. She gave a sheepish smile.

"I'm Eleanor Abrams and I'll be singing Living On a Prayer by Bon Jovi" she said, a little shyly.

The music begin and so did she.

Tommy used to work on the docks  
Unions been on strike  
He's down on his luck... it's tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love

She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - well give it a shot

Whooah, we're half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer

Tommy's got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, it's tough  
Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday

We've got to hold on to what we've got  
Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - well give it a shot

Whooah, we're half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer

We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

Whooah, we're half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer

Everyone gaped at the once shy girl and were shocked at what came out of her mouth. She was great.

Mr. Shue thanked her and told her the list would be up by Friday.

Next was Carter Chang.

The Asian beauty stepped on stage, but unlike Eleanor, she was confident.

"Hi, my name is Carter Chang, and I'll be singing Young and Beautiful by the best singer ever, Lana Del Ray" she said, as confident as her walk.

She started singing, on time with the music.

I've seen the world  
Done it all, had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now  
Hot summer nights mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, the city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful

I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now  
Channeling angels in, the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock and roll  
The way you'd play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul

I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful

Dear lord when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let me  
Father tell me if you can

Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes shine like diamonds

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful

Everyone clapped. Carter's voice sounded similar so similar to the way Lana Del Ray sung it.

"Thank you Carter, as I told Eleanor, the list will be up Friday"

A flustered Carter said a quick thank you and sat down.

"Cassia Chang"

No one came up.

"Cassia Chang" Mr. Shue said again.

About five seconds later the music started and Cassia chang started to sing the familiar tune of Cher Lloyd's 'Want U Back'. She even dressed the part, wearing a similar costume to the one Cher wore in the Music Video.

Uh  
Um, yeah, la-la, la, la, la  
Uh

Hey, boy, you never had much game  
So I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away-way-way, uh  
Now I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns, clowns, clowns, uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this, uh

And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this, uh

Boy, you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want u back, I want u back  
Want-want u, want u back, uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be crying  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flying  
I want u back, I want u back  
Want-want u, want u back, uh

Please, this ain't even jealousy  
She ain't got a thing on me  
Trying to rock them ugly jeans, jeans, jeans, uh  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true  
You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo, uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this, uh_  
_  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this, uh

Boy, you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want u back, I want u back  
Want-want u, want u back, uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be crying  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flying  
I want u back, I want u back  
Want-want u, want u back, uh

Ooh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Ooh and you might be with her  
But I still had you first, oh-oh, oh-oh

Yeah, yeah  
Yo

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this, oh

Boy, you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want u back, I want u back  
Want-want u, want u back, uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be crying  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flying  
I want u back, I want u back  
Want-want u, want u back, uh

Ooh, I want u back, I want u back  
Want-want u, want u back, uh  
Ooh, I want u back, I want u back  
Want-want u, want u back, uh

Everyone was speechless. Everyone knew how Cassia was always up to date with the latest fashion, but never had she been this bold. She was good, even great, but it was shocking.

It even took Mr. Shue a couple seconds to recover.

"Thank you, Cassia, that was a… lovely performance" he said.

"Thanks" Cassia said with a smile, no doubt fake, and walked off.

Then there were the Evans' kids and they did well, especially Caroline, who took gymnastics, and did a… rather interesting performance of Express by Christina Aguilera. She was… dancing and everything.

There were the Fabray kids next and they did well. Until Mr. Shue uttered Clarie Flanagan, there were no issues.

The irish cutie sauntered to the stage like she owned it.

"Hi, I will be singing 'The Way' by Arianna Grande. Anybody know the rap part? I NEED back-up people" she said.

Samuel Jr, or Sammy, raised his hand. One thing about Sammy, was that he had a huge crush on Clarie.

"Good, now come up here and sing with me. NOW" she demanded. He zoomed up there faster than you can say 'you're dead'.

The music started and Clarie started swaying.

I love the way, you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way, you make me feel  
I love it, I love it

Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not?  
I ain't a player, I just crush a lot

You give me that kinda something  
Wanted all the time, needed everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100  
Never get it off, I can't stay away

If you want, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got it bad boy, must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care this is it babe  
I don't want another way to feel you next to me  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way  
(I love the way)  
Baby I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way, the way you love

Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping when you put your lips on mine  
And honey ... ain't a question, (question)  
Boy I know just what you like

So If you want, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all there babe  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got it bad boy, must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care this is it babe  
I don't want another way to feel you next to me  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way  
(I love the way)  
Baby I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way, the way you love

Uh, I make it feel so fine, I make it feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely, so you're sleeping in mine  
You come and watch a movie with me,  
"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that groovy,  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you, I'm not gon' get bored of  
But baby you're an adventure so please let me come and explore you

So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got it bad boy, must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care this is it babe  
I don't want another way to feel you next to me  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way  
(I love the way)  
I love the way  
Baby I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way, the way I love you  
The way I love you  
The way I love you  
The way I love you uh, uh uh yeah  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
The way I love you

Everyone clapped and Clarie gave Sammy a hug, momentarily forgetting that she was the biggest bitch in school.

"Clarie, Sammy, that was great! Sammy, nice rapping" said an enthusiastic Mr. Shue. He was all about teamwork.

"Yeah, Trouty Jr., didn't know you had it in you" said an impressed Clarie "Call me sometime" she added quietly, which caused Sammy to pump his fist in the air.

Next was her brother, Tierney. He was more like his dad, though had his mom's competitiveness.

"Hi, I'm Tierney Flanagan and I will be singing Time of Our Lives by Tyrone Wells" said Tierney.

This is where the chapter ends  
And new one now begins  
Time has come for letting go  
The hardest part is when you know

All of these years  
When we were here  
Are ending  
But I'll always remember

We have had the time of our lives  
And now the page is turned  
The stories we will write  
We have had the time of our lives  
And I will not forget the faces left behind  
It's hard to walk away from the best of days  
But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives

Where the water meets the land  
There is shifting in the sand  
Like the tight that ebbs and flows  
Memories will come and go

All of these years  
When we were here  
Are ending  
But I'll always remember

We have had the time of our lives  
And now the page is turned  
The stories we will write  
We have had the time of our lives  
And I will not forget the faces left behind  
It's hard to walk away from the best of days  
But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives

We say goodbye, we hold on tight  
To these memories that never die  
We say goodbye, we hold on tight  
To these memories that never die

We have had the time of our lives  
And now the page is turned  
The stories we will write  
We have had the time of our lives  
And I will not forget the faces left behind  
It's hard to walk away from the best of days  
But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives

I'm glad you have been my friend

In the time of our lives

"Thank you Tierney, that was a very well done version of this song. You have a good chance of getting in, if I do say so myself"

Tierney, or TK as everyone called him, beamed. He was definitely alot like his mother when it came down to this.

"Thanks Mr. Shue, I look forward to Friday" he said. Then he took off toward the door, afraid to miss hockey practice.

Caitlin Hudson was next. The little fireball of energy zoomed up to the stage.

"HiI'mCaitilnHudsonandIwillbesingingAllThatJazzfro mChicago" she said, and then took a huge breath and started dancing and singing.

Come on babe  
Why don't we paint the town?  
And all that Jazz  
I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz  
Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all  
That  
Jazz  
Slick your hair  
And wear your buckle shoes  
And all that Jazz  
I hear that Father Dip  
Is gonna blow the blues  
And all that Jazz  
Hold on, hun  
We're gonna bunny hug  
I bought some aspirin  
Down at United Drug  
In case you shake apart  
And want a brand new start  
To do that-  
Jazz  
Skit two!  
And all that Jazz  
Hotshot!  
Whoopee!  
And all that Jazz  
Ha! Ha! Ha!  
Find a flask  
We're playing fast and loose  
And all that jazz  
Right up here  
Is where I store the juice  
And all that jazz  
Come on, babe  
We're gonna brush the sky  
I bet you lucky Lindy  
Never flew so high  
'Cause in the stratosphere  
How could he lend an ear  
To all that Jazz?  
Oh, you're gonna see your Sheba shimmy shake  
And all that jazz  
Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break  
And all that jazz  
Show her where to park her girdle  
Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle  
And If she hears her baby squeal  
It's For all that jazz  
And all that jazz  
And all that jazz  
Come on babe  
Why don't we paint  
The town?  
And all that jazz  
I'm gonna  
Rouge my knees  
And roll my  
Stockings down  
And all that jazz  
Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all that  
Jazz  
No, I'm no one's wife  
But, oh, I love my life  
And all that Jazz!  
That Jazz!

She took huge gulps of air, after doing what looked like an incredibly complicated routine.

"Thank you Caitlyn, that was wonderful. May I ask, why were you rushing"

"Oh, well I was kind of late, plus I have to be at swim practice in five minutes, so…" she took off before continuing.

"Anyways, next is Cory Hudson" said Mr. Shue.

"Hey, I'm Cory" he said, nonchalantly "I'll be singing a classic. You'll know it when you hear it"

Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time

Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

While everyone was clapping, Mr. Shue was wiping tears from his eyes, to make sure no one noticed.

"Cory, that was superb. You inherited your mother's-and father's- talent. Well done" he said.

Cory, who couldn't stop the grin that was working it's way on his face.

"Thanks, I guess. Just wait until you hear Bailey sing" he said, for he always complimented his younger sister.

"Okay, thanks for the tip. Speaking of, next is Bailey Hudson"

Bailey shyly stepped on stage. She was breathing in and out. In and out.

"My name is Bailey Hudson and I'll be singing 'The Scientist' by Coldplay"

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start

I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start

Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ah ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

Everyone clapped and the brunette blushed, curtsied, and ran off the stage before Mr. Shue could compliment her.

"Next is Daniel Hart"

Callie's expression darkened and she she grimaced. She didn't like her mom's children. But, Daniel was more tolerable than Hayden, who regularly pisses her off.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Hart, and I'll be singing 'How To Save A Life' by The Fray"

Step one: you say we need to talk  
He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back to you,  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or brake with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

Everyone clapped, even Callie, for the boy, because there was no doubt he was talented.

His brother, Hayden, walked up the stage.

"Hi, I'm Hayden Hart, son of Joe and_ Kitty Hart_", he said, causing Callie to be restrained from tackling him, then and there. He definitely inherited his mother's cattiness. "And I'll be singing Paradise by Coldplay.

When she was just a girl,  
She expected the world,  
But it flew away from her reach,  
So she ran away in her sleep.

And dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly

And dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
She'd dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_  
[- From: .net -]_

La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"

This could be  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
paradise  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
paradise  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

This could be  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
paradise  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
paradise  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

This could be  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
paradise  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
paradise  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh...

Everyone clapped, except Callie, and Hayden bowed, winked at Carter, which caused her to shift uncomfortably in her seat and Callie to give Hayden a cold stare, and he walked off stage.

Next was Adam Hummel-Anderson, who ironically has the same name as Kurt's ex-boyfriend.

"Hi, my name is Adam, and I will be singing 'Feel Again' by OneRepublic" he said enthusiastically.

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
And I've never went back trying to replace  
Everything that I've had till my feet went numb  
Praying like a fool that's been on a run  
Heart still beating but it's not working  
It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring  
I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Yeah, my heart is numb

But with you  
I feel again  
Yeah with you  
I can feel again  
Yeah

Woo-hoo

I'm feeling better since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
And I've never went back trying to replace  
Everything that I broke till my feet went numb  
Praying like a fool that just shot a gun  
Heart still beating but it's not working  
It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing_  
_I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Oh my heart is numb

But with you  
I feel again  
And with you  
I can feel again

But with you  
(I'm feeling better since you know me)  
I feel again  
(I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)  
Yeah with you  
(I'm feeling better since you know me)  
I can feel again  
(I was a lonely soul)

Woo-hooo...

Woo-hooo...

(I'm feeling better since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)  
(I'm feeling better since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)  
(I'm feeling better since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)

I'm feeling better since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me  
A little wiser now but you show me  
Yeah, I feel again  
Feel again...

Everyone clapped, because the song was so touching. Even Caitin, who had returned to watch the rest of the auditions got up and danced on stage with Adam.

Next was Miri Hummel-Anderson, the overly excited firecracker.

"Hi, my name is Miri, you know, like the flower. Apparently I was named after a character in a book, so I read it and it was AWESOME, you should definitely read it-"

"Miri" Mr. Shue interrupted.

"Yes" she asked.

"Could you sing please" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll be singing 'Walking on Sunshine"

Oh! Ohhhh yeeeh  
I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now everytime I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around

I'm walking on sunshine, wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!

Hey, alright now  
and dont it feel good!  
hey yeh

I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true  
and I don't want to spend all my life, just in waiting for you  
now I don't want u back for the weekend  
not back for a day, no no no  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

woah yeh!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!

Hey, alright now  
and don't it feel good!  
hey yeh, oh yeh  
and don't it feel good!

I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real

I'm on sunshine baby oh  
I'm on sunshine baby oh

I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine wooah

and don't it feel good!  
I'll say it again now  
and don't it feel good!

Everyone was grinning, even Mr. Shue, who was wondering if she took Vitamin D before the performance.

Next were the two other Hummel-Anderson kids, who also did fine, though Adam and Miri stook out the most.

Then Anna Lopez-Pierce. Though Clarie was the most popular bitch, Anna was the bigger one.

"I'm Anna and I'll be singing So What by P!nk"

Na-na-na-na, na-na, na  
Na-na-na-na na-na  
Na-na-na-na, na-na, na  
Na-na-na-na na-na

I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent  
(Nope!)

I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na-na-na-na, na-na, na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na-na-na-na, na-na, na  
I wanna start a fight!

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you

And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool

So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Uh, check my flow, uh

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simp, shhh  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit

What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Na-na-na-na, na-na, na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na-na-na-na, na-na, na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you

And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool

So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all  
But that's not fair

I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you

And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool

So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

No no, no no  
I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool

So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Ba-da-da-da, da-da

Everyone applauded for Anna, who gave the peace sign and walked out the auditorium.

Next was a nervous looking Emily Lopez-Pierce, who depended on her sister.

"Hi, um, I'm Emily, and I'll be singing Titanium by David Guetta feauturing Sia"

You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
you shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

Stone hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone hard, as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium

I am titanium

Emily stood there, blushing furiously as people clapped and cheered for her.

"You were great Emily, no need to be shy" Mr. Shue told her.

Emily said a quick thank you and scurried off stage.

Both Lopez-Pierce boys went and did fine.

Next was Vince Lipoff, who strutted on stage, whispered something to the band, and began to sing, no introduction at all.

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
V.I.P.  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty baby  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
V.I.P.  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back  
You muh'fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
'Cause she'll burn it up on me and that's a fact

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
V.I.P.  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on

Everyone, once again, were speechless. Everyone knew Vince as the sweet, kind and sort of shy kid who played football. No one had ever heard Vince use profanity like that.

"Thank you Vince, that was great"

Next was Valerie, the reincarnation of her mother. She even performed Respect, the Melanie Amaro version.

Then there was Callie.

"Next, Calypso Lynn"

When she got up there, she said "My name is Callie Lynn, and I'll be performing Royals by Lorde. Could Carter, Vanessa, and Bailey come up and sing back up for me"

"Sure" Mr. Shue said.

The girls went up there and positioned themselves around her, like they practiced.

I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address  
In the torn up town, no post code envy

But every song's like:  
Gold teeth  
Grey Goose  
Tripping in the bathroom  
Bloodstains  
Ball gowns  
Trashing the hotel room

We don't care, we're driving cadillacs in our dreams

But everybody's like:  
Cristal  
Maybach  
Diamonds on your timepiece  
Jet planes  
Islands  
Tigers on a gold leash

We don't care, we're aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy

My friends and I we've cracked the code  
We count our dollars on the train to the party  
And everyone who knows us knows  
That we're fine with this, we didn't come for money  
But every song's like:  
Gold teeth  
Grey Goose  
Tripping in the bathroom  
Bloodstains  
Ball gowns  
Trashing the hotel room  
We don't care, we're driving cadillacs in our dreams

But everybody's like:  
Cristal  
Maybach  
Diamonds on your timepiece  
Jet planes  
Islands  
Tigers on a gold leash

We don't care, we're aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy

Ooh ooh oh ooh  
We're better than we've every dreamed  
And I'm in love with being queen  
ooh ooh oh ooh  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair  
And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy

Everyone clapped, except for Hayden, though he did wink at Carter again, which caused Carter to squirm [again] and Callie to give him another cold stare.

"That was great Calypso-" he said.

"It's Callie, sir" she said politely.

"I'm sorry, Callie. What I was trying to say was that you were great. Nice back-up vocals, too, ladies." He said to the four best friends.

There was a chorus of 'thank you's and 'thanks'.

Next, the Puckerman boys, all four, decided to perform as a quartet, and were surprisngly good together.

Next was The oldest Puckerman daughter, Taylor.

She, along with Anna, was a rebel. Though she wasn't as bitchy, she had attitude.

"Hey, I'm Taylor and I'll be singing True Love by P!nk. And some lines will be dedicated to someone in my life, who shall remain nameless *cough*Vanessa*cough cough*" said Taylor.

Sometimes, I hate every  
Single stupid word you say  
Sometimes, I wanna slap you  
In your whole face

(Whoa-oh, oh)

There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck  
Without you

(Whoa-oh, oh)

At the same time  
I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my  
Hands around your neck

You're an asshole  
But I love you  
And you make me so  
Mad I ask myself

Why I'm still here  
Oh, where could I go?  
You're the only love  
I've ever known

But I hate you  
I really hate you  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can  
Break my heart like

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
No one else can  
Break my heart like you

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh  
Yo, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh  
Yo, oh oh, oh

Just once, try to wrap your  
Little brain around my feelings  
Just once, please try not to  
Be so mean

(Whoa-oh, oh)

Repeat, after me now  
R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on, I'll say it slowly  
(Romance), you can do it babe!

At the same time  
I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my  
Hands around your neck

You're an asshole  
But I love you  
And you make me so  
Mad I ask myself

Why I'm still here  
Oh, where could I go?  
You're the only love  
I've ever known

But I hate you  
I really hate you  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can  
Break my heart like

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
No one else can  
Break my heart like you

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh  
Yo, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh  
Yo, oh oh, oh

(Think it must be love)  
(I love you)  
(I think it must be love)  
(I love you)

Why do you rub me up  
The wrong way?  
Why do you say the  
Things that you say?

Sometimes, I wonder  
How we ever came to be  
But without you,  
I'm incomplete

Oh, I think it must be  
True love, (it must be)  
True love, (think it must be)  
True love, (it must be)  
Nothing else can  
Break my heart like

True love, (it must be)  
True love, (think it must be)  
True love, (it must be)  
And no one else can  
Break my heart like you

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh  
(Like you)  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh  
Yo, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh  
(No one else can  
Break my heart like you)  
Yo, oh oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh  
(Like you)  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh  
Yo, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh  
Yo, oh oh, oh  
(No one else can  
Break my heart like you)

Everyone applauded for Taylor, who always sang for a reason.

"Great job, Taylor. Next up, Vanessa"

The younger Puckerman daughter walked up to the stage.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa Puckerman, and I'll be singing 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift **(A.N. One of my favorite songs)**" she said.

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break

It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I say to you

He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted

I know  
I know  
I just know

You're not gone  
You can't be gone  
No

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
I can't go back  
I'm haunted

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it

Everyone applauded, though no one cheered louder than Taylor, who really did adore her sister, despite all the constant fighting.

Next was Lena Richards, another gymnast.

"Hi, I'm Lena and I will be singing Your Song by Ellie Goulding"

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

"That was great Lena, thank you for auditioning"

Lena blushed. "Thanks"

Next was Aubrey Shuester.

"Um, hey dad, uh, I'll be singing Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis"

A few girls and guys grinned, because the last time they'd all been together, they'd all sand this song.

Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen  
But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that their goal is to keep me from falling  
But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness, I see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Though they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see

I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
Oh, you cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
Oh, you cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
Oh, you cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

Everyone clapped for Aubrey, even Anna, who had returned because "she had nothing better to do".

"Great job Aubrey" Mr. Shue said and Aubrey sat down.

Next, was her twin Rebecca.

"Hi, you already know me, so I'll be singing Paparazzi by Lady Gaga"

We are the crowd  
We're c-comin' out  
Got my flash on, it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastico

Leather and jeans  
Garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us, it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be  
Your Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi

I'll be your girl  
Backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah, 'cause you're my rockstar  
In between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes

Shadow is burnt  
Yellow dance and we turn  
My lashes are dry  
Purple teardrops I cry, it don't have a price  
Loving you is Cherry Pie  
'Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be  
Your Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi

Real good, we dance in the studio  
Snap-snap, to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop for anyone  
We're plastic, but we still have fun

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be  
Your Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi

"Great job, Rebecca, very well done" Mr. Shue said.

"Thanks, dad" she said and ran off stage to join Aubrey.

"Okay, auditions are over, you may leave"

The twins left, talking animatedly about glee, Clarie and her clones Valerie and Caroline, strutted out with Sammy following her like a puppy.

Once everyone was gone, a voice was heard from the exit.

"Getting together a glee club, eh" said Robin Sylvester, in a purple track suit.

"Robin? What are you doing here"Mr. Shue asked.

"Simple. Doing what my mother asked me to do" Robin said. "And it's Coach Sylvester"

"And what did Sue ask you to do" Mr. Shue asked.

"And why should I tell you" she said, as she walked out.

*Glee*

So this was just to get auditions over with. Next chapter will introduce some of the characters.

You would not believe how long it took me to write this chapter.

So tell me. What was your favorite *fill in the blank*. It can be character, song, ship, moment. Please review, I want your feedback.

Thanks, Rosemary.


	8. Assignment 1: Disney

Hey, it's chapter two! So this will introduce alot of the main characters and some of the storylines. So here it is!

*glee*

It had been 78 hours since the list up.

Now, everyone was chattering nervously in the choir room. Will Shuester noticed it was a lot bigger than the old choir room.

"Okay guys listen up. You have all been chosen to participate in glee. First things first- we need a name" Mr. Shue announced.

Aubrey's hand shot up.

"Yes, Aubrey"

"I suggest we be called the songbirds" she said.

Everyone groaned in protest. It sounded lame.

"How about Fame" Caroline shouted out.

"That's too short, dumbo" said Clarie, we made Caroline shrink back in her seat.

"Okay, fine, how about Pitch-Slapped" said Cassia asked.

"That's too cliched" someone shouted out.

People kept on shouting out ideas, and they all got shot down.

"SHUT UP! God, it's the first day and were already fighting" shouted Anna." I'm going to pick the name and it's gonna be frikkin' awesome"

Everyone shut up, afraid to to defy her. She was scary.

"Anyways, this week we're gonna start our assignments." Mr. Shue said.

"What's an assignment" asked Carter.

"It's like homework. I give you a topic, say Britney Spears, and you would pick a song by her, practice it, and perform it" he said.

"So what's this week's assignment" asked Bailey.

Mr. Shue smiled. "Disney"

*QUE MUSIC*

*CLARIE VOICEOVER*

[WALKS DOWN HALL]

_I can not believe Mr. S is giving us Disney! I mean, Disney! It's totally for little kids and there is no way I'm going to sing a Disney song._

_It's lame and it will totally ruin my rep. But, I might just sing if I get to do it with someone special.._.

[LOOKS TOWARD SAMUEL]

*END VOICEOVER*

Clarie walks down the hall, toward Sammy rummaging through his bookbag at his locker. Clarie dramatically slams his locker.

"You. Me. Saturday night. Deal" she said.

Sammy, dazed by the sight of her, dumbly said "Wha..."

Clarie rolled her eyes. "We are going to work on that Disney assignment together, whether you like it or not. Got it"

She walked down the hall turning a corner, but not before she heard Sammy shout "It's a date"

She smiled and continued to her next class.

*QUE MUSIC*

[BAILEY IN THE AUDITORIUM, GOING THROUGH PACKS OF SHEET MUSIC]

Vanessa walks in to find Bailey going through sheet music.

"Need any help, Bai" she asked, playfully.

Bailey looked up, surprised. "Oh, hey, I was just, um, looking for the right song to sing for glee. But, I don't think I can do it" she said, looking down.

"What do you mean? You have a great voice, why can't you do it?" Vanessa asked. She walked towards Bailey and sat on the stage with her.

"I barely made it through auditions, how am I supposed to go through with this" Bailey said. Vanessa noticed a gleam in her eye. She was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, don't cry. It's nothing to be afraid of. You wanna know a trick" Vanessa asked.

Bailey nodded. "Okay. To get rid of stage fright, just picture the audience naked" Vanessa said.

Bailey let of a snort of laughter.

"I knew that would make you smile" Vanessa said, softly laughing too.

"Thanks Vanessa, it did, but I'm not sure I should" Bailey said, getting up and leaving Vanessa to figure out how to get over her stage fright.

*QUE MUSIC*

[IN CHOIR ROOM, CASSIA ABOUT TO SING]

Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?

Look at this trove, treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you'd think  
Sure, she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmo's a plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
(You want thingamabobs? I've got 20)  
But who cares? no big deal

I want more, I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see wanna see 'em dancing  
Walking around on those  
(What do you call 'em? Oh, feet)

Flipping your fins you don't get to far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a  
(What's that word again?)  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wandering free  
Wish I could be part of that world

What would I give if I could live  
Out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day  
Warm on the sand?

Bet'cha on land, they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women, sick of swimming  
Ready to stand and ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
(What's the word?)  
Burn, when's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love love  
To explore that shore up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be part of that world

Everyone clapped for Cassia. She smiled and sat down

"Thank you Cassia! Why did you choose that song" Mr. Shue asked.

Suddenly, Cassia looked uncomfortable.

"I, uh, um, i-it's just that it's one of my favorite Disney songs" she said quickly.

Mr. Shue, who looked unconvinced, let it slide.

"Okay, then"

[MR. SHUE'S WORDS BEGIN TO BE UNCLEAR AS CASSIA LOOKS UNCOMFORTABLE]

[AT FLANAGAN'S HOUSE, IN CLARIE'S BEDROOM]

Samuel was stretched out casually on Clarie's bed as Clarie searched through sheet music.

"Aren't you going to help me at least" Clarie snapped. She was beginning to regret inviting him over.

"What" he asked dumbly.

Clarie groaned in exasperation and pushed Sammy off the bed.

"What'd you do that for" he asked, as he was getting back up.

"Either help me find a song or go home. I didn't invite you over here so you could pleasure yourself with my luxuries" she snapped, again, going through sheet music.

"That's what she said" he mumbled, rubbing his neck.

Clarie's head snapped up. "I don't have time for your immature jokes, Trouty" she said, using the insult that had followed him around since middle school.

"Look, if this is your idea of being nice, then I'd hate to see you when your mad" he said.

Clarie stopped and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this" she said.

"Used to what" he asked, inching closer to her. She pushed him away.

"This whole nice thing, I'm mean, I'm not used to relying on people" she said.

"Well here's one tip: stop pushing people so much" he said, a smile creeping on his face.

Clarie laughed "Point taken" she said, still smiling.

"I really am sorry for being mean to you" she said.

Sammy got closer to her again, but this time she didn't push away.

"That's okay" he said, with a faint smile. "It was actually kinda hot"

Clarie scoffed, but she was smiling.

"If you wanna get with a girl, don't hit on her every chance you get. It's a major turn off" she said.

Sammy laughed "Point taken" he said, immitating her. "Let's be friends, then"

Sammy held out his hand, waiting for her to shake it.

"You are one lucky guy, Trouty" she said with a smile, shaking his hand.

*QUE MUSIC*

[VANESSA IN THE CHOIR ROOM WAITING FOR BAILEY]

Vanessa sat in one of the chairs, reading on what she liked to call a "kick-ass book".

Bailey walked, in looking rushed.

"What did you want to talk to me about. Make it quick, I've got study hall in five" she said, taking a breath.

"You're going to sing by this Friday" Vanessa said, sure of herself.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Look, I told you, I'm not-" said, before she said interrupted by Vanessa.

"I don't care. You and me are going to do it together" Vanessa stated clearly.

"But-"

"No buts. This afternoon, we are going to pick out a kick-ass song and we will rock this choir room. Got it" Vanessa asked, in the tone that said say-no-and-I'll-kick-your-butt.

Bailey had an amused look on her face and seemed to be contemplating on saying yes.

"Fine. We'll do it" she said "Now can I please get to class"

Vanessa made a shooing motion as Bailey ran out to study hall.

[CUTS TO CHOIR ROOM, AS SAMMY AND CLARIE SING]

CLARIE:

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me

SAMMY:

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You got troubles, I got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

SAMMY AND CLARIE:

If we stick together we can see it through  
'Cause you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me

SAMMY:

Some other folks might  
Be a little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too. Maybe

CLARIE:

But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do  
it's me and you, boy

SAMMY:

And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see, it's our destiny

SAMMY AND CLARIE:

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me

Everyone clapped and Sammy and Clarie held hands and bowed.

"Great song choice, guys, I loved it. Anyone else want to go ahead now"

Vanessa looked over at Bailey, who shook her head slightly.

"No one? Alright then"

But then Vanesa shot up. "Me and Bailey would like to go, sir"

Bailey stared at her with wide eyes and shook her head.

"Come on" Vanessa said softly, but firm.

Bailey hesitently got up.

Vanessa whispered something to the band and went up to the front.

VANESSA:

You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
Now can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ...

VANESSA AND BAILEY:

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

VANESSA:

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

BAILEY:

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

VANESSA AND BAILEY:

How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

BAILEY:

For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

Everyone clapped and some guys even wolf-whistled.

"Guys, that was FANTASTIC! You sound great together." Mr. Shue grinned.

As everyone chattered excitedly about the group number they were going to do, Vanessa gave Bailey a smile.

"I knew you could do it" she said, before joining the group disscusion.

"Alright, everybody shut up now. I came up with a name" said Anna.

They all waited for her to speak. "What are you all looking at" she said.

"You just said-" Caroline began to speak, before being cut off by Anna.

"I know what I said, I'm not an idiot. I said I came up with a name, but I didn't say I was going to share it with you" she said, looking down at her phone.

Everyone continued to stare at her before she broke.

"Fine, fine, I don't have one. Mr. Shue, any ideas" she asked.

"Yeah, I've got one. It's not original, though. When a few of my New Directions ladies went on strike they created a group called the Trouble Tones. Well, why don't we call ourselves that" he asked.

The whole glee club, now called the Trouble Tones, nodded their heads in agreement.

Mr. Shue smiled.

"Let's do it" he screamed and the whole glee club cheered.

[CUTS TO THE AUDITORIUM WHERE THE STAGE WAS DECORATED AS A TOWN SQUARE]

CARTER:

Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day like the one before  
Little town full of little people  
Waking up to say...

JOSHUA:Bonjour

CAROLINE:Bonjour

ZACK:Bonjour

VALERIE:Bonjour

MICHAEL:Bonjour

CARTER:

There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town

VINCE:  
Good morning, Belle

CARTER:  
Good morning monsieur

VINCE:  
Where are you off to?

CARTER:  
The bookshop, I just finished the most wonderful story  
About a beanstalk, and an ogre, and a-

VINCE:That's nice. MARIE the baguettes, hurry up

ISABELLE  
Look, there she goes  
The girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

MICHAEL: Never part of any crowd  
LILA: Cause her head's up on some cloud  
ALL: No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle  
TIERNEY: Bonjour  
CASSIA: Good day!  
TIERNEY: How is your family?  
MIRI: Bonjour  
CORY: Good day  
MIRI: How is your wife?  
CLARIE: I need... six eggs  
SAMMY: That's too expensive!  
CARTER: There must be more than this provincial life!  
DANIEL: Ah, Belle  
CARTER: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed  
DANIEL: *chuckles* Finished already?  
CARTER: Oh I couldn't put it down. Have ya got anythin' new?  
DANIEL: (chuckle) Not since yesterday.  
CARTER: That's alright. I'll borrowww, this one  
DANIEL: That one? But you've read it twice!  
CARTER: Well it's my favourite: far off places,  
daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!  
DANIEL: If you like it all that much, it's yours!  
CARTER: But sir?!  
DANIEL: I insist!  
CARTER: Well thank you, thank you very much!

ALL:  
Look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
Girls: With a dreamy, far-off look  
Men: And her nose stuck in a book  
ALL: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle

CARTER:  
Ohhhhhh... isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because... you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him

CLARIE:

Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"  
Her looks have got no parallel  
But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd

ALL:  
Very different from the rest of us  
She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle

JAMES: Wow you didn't miss a shot gaston!  
You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!  
HAYDEN: I know  
JAMES: No beast alive stands a chance against you, haha... and  
No girl for that matter  
HAYDEN: It's true lefou, and I've got my sight set on that one  
JAMES: The inventor's daughter!?  
HAYDEN: She's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry  
JAMES: But she's-  
HAYDEN: The most beautiful girl in town  
JAMES: I know but-  
HAYDEN: That makes her the best! and don't I deserve the best?  
JAMES: Well of couse, I mean ya do, but I (mumbling)  
HAYDEN (singing): Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town it's only she  
Who's as beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle

CLARIE, CAROLINE AND CASSIA:  
Look there he goes! isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Gaston! oh, he's so cute!  
Bestill my heart! I'm hardly breathing!  
He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!

CODY: Bonjour  
HAYDEN: Pardon!  
ALEXANDER: Good day  
VINCE: Mais oui!  
LILA: You call this bacon?

CALLIE: What lovely grapes!

TIERNEY: Some cheese...  
REBECCA:...Ten yards!  
ADAM: ...One pound.  
HAYDEN: `Scuse me!  
AUBREY: I'll get the knife  
HAYDEN: Please let me through!  
TAYLOR: This bread...  
ELEANOR: Those fish...  
VANESSA:...It's stale  
CODY: ...They smell!  
CORY: Madame's mistaken!  
CARTER: There must be more than this provincial life!  
HAYDEN: Just watch... I'm going to make Belle my wife!

ALL:  
Look there she goes... a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in  
Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl... that Belle!

[END MUSIC; CREDITS ROLL ;P]

Thanks for reading, I would really like to see some review. Lyrics for the songs from this chapter and last chapter came from elyrics. net.

UPDATE- I RECENTLY GOT A POLYVORE, SO CHECK IT OUT! MY USERNAME IS lissyrosedee (weird, I know)

Thanks, Rosemary.


	9. I Am Angry

Gosh, if I don't get reviews, I'm going to delete this story!

I mean, seriously, I've only gotten 1 review. 1 REVIEW! Jeez, is my writing THAT terrible? Let me tell you giys something. I get insecure very easily. I think I am an okay writer. You guys not reviewing doesn't really help.

I need feedback to continue. How am I supposed to know if I'm portraying your character right? And those who stop reading because I didn't pick your character, seriously? That doesn't help my self-esteem, either.

I know I seem irrational and out of line here, but I'm just angry. I need to let it out, or else I might have another meltdown, because I have been going through a rough time.

All I am asking for is a review. If your character wasn't in the chapter, so what? Review anyways.

That question I asked at the bottom of the auditions chapter? No one answered it, except my friend who I had to ASK to review.

I am sorry if you don't apply to anything I've said above, I am just pissed. I am sorry to everyone who felt I was being mean. I am super sorry and I really didn't want to attack anyone, I am just, you know, angry.

All of my friend have at least three reviews per chapter. I only get one, barely.

Sorry for wasting your time,

~Rosemary


	10. Assignment Two- Passion Pt 1

Hey guys, sorry about the previous chapter, I was a little mad. And I have a bit of a temper. I just wanted reviews. Anyways, here is the third chapter. Thank you for the reviews, too.

*glee*

[Cassia walking down the hall into the bathroom]

Cassia didn't understand. She did everything she could to fit in.

Was she not pretty enough? I mean, she was pretty, but not pretty like Clarie or her own sister, Carter.

In many ways, she envied her sister. She was that girl One Direction was probably talking about in that song, what was it?, she thought.

Oh yeah, What makes you beautiful.

Cassia wishes she could be as pretty as her. Cassia wanted to hate her little sister, but she couldn't.

Cassia had started taking laxatives to stay skinny.

Cassia wanted people to accept her so badly.

Cassia remembered the story Vanessa's mom told them about her battle with bulimia.

At the time, Cassia thought it was gross.

Of course, she'd been 12.

Now it seemed appealing, much quicker than laxatives.

Had Cassia done it before? No. She'd chickened out.

But now, sitting in the bathroom, crying and washing purple slush out of her hair, she knew that it had to be done.

Right here, right now.

Cassia entered the stall and locked the door.

She kneeled by the toilet. She took a deep breath and shoved her fingers down her throat.

*glee*

[Glee club, students waiting anxiously]

All kids waited patiently, well more like impatiently, waiting for Mr. Shue. He was late again.

Caitlin finally found words. "where do you think he is" she asked, energy in her voice.

People shrugged and she sighed.

"I'm bored" she said. No one seemed to care.

Caitlin huffed, and leaned back in her seat. She banged her foot against the chair in front of her. She had no one to talk to, cause she was new and everything. I mean, she only saw some of these people twice a year.

Her best friend, Emily, wasn't here today so she had no one to talk to.

"Let's start without Mr. Shue" Caitlin said, eagerly. She could be impulsive sometimes (oh let's face it, more than sometimes).

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"We can't start glee practice without Mr. Shue. What would we do" her older brother, Cory asked. He was really patient with his sister.

Caitlin gave them all a knowing smile. "We sing"

As if on queue, the music started and she got up started dancing.

[PEOPLE LIKE US BY KELLY CLARKSON]

We come into this world unknown  
But know that we are not alone  
They try and knock us down  
A change is coming, it's our turn now

Hey everybody loses it  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
And hey, yeah I know what you're going through  
Don't let it get the best of you  
You'll make it out alive

Oh

People like us we gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom  
Oh whoa-oh oh whoa-oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh whoa-oh oh whoa-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Hey this is not a funeral  
It's a revolution, afterall your tears have turned to rage  
Just wait, everything will be okay  
Even when you're feeling like is going down in flames

Oh

People like us we gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom  
Oh whoa-oh oh whoa-oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh whoa-oh oh whoa-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us  
Oh whoa-oh oh whoa-oh  
You just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh whoa-oh oh whoa-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

They can't do nothing to you,  
They can't do nothing to me  
This is the life that we choose  
This is the life that we bleed  
So throw your fists in the air  
Come out, come out if you dare  
Tonight we're gonna change forever

Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes

People like us we gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom  
Oh whoa-oh oh whoa-oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh whoa-oh oh whoa-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us  
Oh whoa-oh oh whoa-oh  
You just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh whoa-oh oh whoa-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh whoa-oh oh whoa-oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh whoa-oh oh whoa-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us  
Oh whoa-oh oh whoa-oh  
You just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh whoa-oh oh whoa-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Everyone started clapping and wolf whistling, when Mr. Shue walked in.

Everyone got quiet and Caitlin ran back to her seat.

"All I have to say is" Mr. Shue said, with a poker face "That was a great performance" Caitlin grinned, and everyone continued clapping.

"Alright guys, the reason I was late was because I had trouble thinking of an assignment. But, after that performance, I have an idea" he said, taking on that leadership role.

Everyone got quiet and waited for him to tell them what their assignment was. Mr. Shue walked up to the brand new white board, similar to the one in the old choir room. He wrote on the board 'passion' in scribbly letters.

"For this assignment, I want to sing a song about something you are passionate about" said Mr. Shue, just as the bell rang, signaling for kids to return to class.

A few kids smiled and some rolled their eyes.

And then they left and were already thinking of songs.

*glee*

Normally it would be longer, but my friend is bugging me about updating, so I typed this up real quick. Sorry, next one will be longer. Please review.

~Rosemary


	11. Sing Off

**Hi guys! So, I recently just became obsessed with RENT! It is awesome, in my opinion, so I decided to use for the school musical, though it won't be coming up any time soon. But, to get a headstart, give me your opinion on who you think should play who. Don't answer right away, because we barely know any of the characters, but I'll introduce more in this chapter. I probably would have taken longer to write this chapter, to be honest, by RENT inspired me. Lol, I'm already thinking of scenarios to use for different songs. **

**P.S. I am writing this before I write the chapter, which is completely unprepared may I add, so who knows? Maybe I may end up using some RENT songs.**

**P.P.S. That offer is still open for more oc's for the all girls rival show choir The Single Ladies.**

**P.P.P.S. I've decided to make Sammy a major character because he is important to the Clarie storyline (not that it's much of a storyline).**

**Disclaimer- I do not own glee or any characters in glee. Only minor characters and Callie, Sammy and Taylor. And the two new villains I am adding in this chapter :)**

* * *

[IN HALLWAY, TIERNEY SHOWING COUSIN AROUND]

"And this is your locker" said Tierney, concluding his tour. Ever since his aunt arrived with her daughter, Siobhan, on their doorstep, saying that her husband kicked them out, they'd been living with them. They were on his dad's side of the family, so they spoke with the accent he hated, mainly because he didn't have it.

And with all the constant fighting between Clarie and Siobhan, he couldn't wait to get rid of her.

The thing was, Siobhan was a LOT like Clarie. They could be twins, they even looked alike **(A.N. Siobhan looks like Michelle Trachtenberg)**. So of course they would hate each other.

Which was how he got stuck showing around his cousin. He stopped at the locker and gave her the lock and told her the combination.

Tierney tried to leave and go to glee club, but Siobhan stopped him.

"Not so fast, eyebrows" she said. Tierney gritted his teeth at the horrid nickname. Curse Coach Sylvester for that nickname. One thing Clarie and Siobhan could agree on was making fun of Tierney.

"What do you want, Siobhan? I already showed you the school. Go make friends with the cheerleaders or something" Tierney said, desperate to get away.

"Ugh, like I'd make friends with those skanky sluts" she said, wrinkling her nose. Tierney's train of thought was momentarily stopped as he tried to sort out the odd insult.

"Hey, Clarie is a cheerleader." he said. She wrinkled her nose again.

"Another reason not to join. Hey, you don't suppose this sorry excuse for a school has a dance club or any of that crap, do ya" she asked.

Tierney frowned, as Mr. Shue came around the corner and heard her question. Tierney tried to send a telepathic message to not tell her about glee club. But, no luck.

Siobhan faked a smile and a gasp, and put a hand over her heart.

"A glee club, you say? I'd love to join! And it's in five minutes? I better prepare." she said, with a fake smile. She could be quite the charmer at times.

"Well, I hope to see you there. You gotta great cousin, TK" Will said, leaving towards the choir room.

When Mr. Shue was out of earshot, Siobhan dropped the act and her face filled with pure confusion and disgust.

"What the hell is glee club" she asked. Tierney smiled.

"You'll find out" he said, gesturing for her to follow him.

* * *

[IN GLEE CLUB, WILL INTRODUCING SIOBHAN]

"Okay everyone, we have a new member. Please welcome Tierney and Clarie's cousin from Ireland, Siobhan" Will announced.

Everyone clapped, except Clarie, who was in between glaring at Tierney and Siobhan.

"So, are you going to audition or what" asked Miri, who was smiling at the new addition. Siobhan's smile almost faltered.

"What are you talking about" she asked "I signed up for a dancing club, right"

"Um, sort of. You do dance, but this club focuses on singing mostly" said Caitlin, a little sad, because she totally got what Siobhan was talking about.

"Oh. Well, I'm a dancer." Siobhan said. "No offense, but I can't sing, so I'll be going. Sorry" she said, leaving, muttering 'not' so lowly, no one heard her.

"Well that's a new record. She was only in here for five minutes" said Vince in the attempt to lighten the mood.

* * *

[IN CAFETERIA, GLEE CLUB SITTING TOGETHER]

"Well, if it isn't the new glee club" said a girl. Everyone looked at her. She didn't go to their school.

"Allow me to answer the obvious questions. I'm Lila, the lead for The Single Ladies, three-time nationals winners. These are my friends Kayla- Kayla! Stop trying to flirt with the enemy-, Jane -ugh, get your nose out of the book-, and Maya. We're here for a proposal" she said.

"Now wait a minute, you didn't say anything about marriage" said Kayla. A few glee clubbers and Maya laughed. Jane just looked sympathetic and Lila looked annoyed.

"A business proposal! Honestly Kayla, the only reason I keep you around... never mind. Anyways, we came to ask you if you wanted to have a... little competition" she said, a sly smile forming on her lips.

"I think I speak for all of us when we say no way" said Cory. Cries of protest erupted at the table, that brought stares.

"I think you don't know your glee club that well. It's a shame. If you don't connect, you don't have a chance. I know my girls like the back of my hand" said Lila.

All of them looked at each other. Part of them knew she was right, but part of them wanted to show her they could beat her and her whores.

"We'll do the competition. Three days to prepare" said Cory. He took after his father.

"Oh, we don't need to prepare. We got it down" she said "Here's a little preview"

The music started, and instead of Lila singing, Kayla opened her mouth. And she was like a blonde Rachel Berry.

[HOW TO BE A HEARTBREAKER BY MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS]

[PERFORMED BY KAYLA AND THE SINGLE LADIES]

[KAYLA]

_Rule number one,_  
_ Is that you gotta have fun._  
_ But, baby, when you're done,_  
_ You gotta be the first to run._

_ Rule number two,_  
_ Just don't get attached to,_  
_ Somebody you could lose,_  
_ So le-le-let me tell you._

[THE SINGLE LADIES]

_ This is how to be a heartbreaker,_  
_ Boys they like a little danger,_  
_ We'll get him falling for a stranger,_  
_ A player, singing I la-la-love you._

_ How to be a heartbreaker,_  
_ Boys they like the look of danger,_  
_ We'll get him falling for a stranger,_  
_ A player, singing I la-la-love you._

[JANE&MAYA]

_ At least I think I do?_

[KAYLA]

_ 'Cause I la-la-la-love you._

[KAYLA&LILA]

_ Rule number three,_  
_ Wear your heart on your cheek,_  
_ But never run your sleeve,_  
_ Unless you wanna taste defeat._

[LILA]

_ Rule number four,_  
_ Gotta be looking pure._  
_ Kiss him goodbye at the door,_  
_ And leave_ _him wanting more, more._

[THE SINGLE LADIES]

_ This is how to be a heartbreaker,_  
_ Boys they like a little danger, _  
_ We'll get him falling for a stranger,_  
_ A player, singing I la-la-love you._

_ How to be a heartbreaker,_  
_ Boys they like the look of danger,_  
_ We'll get him falling for a stranger,_  
_ A player, singing I la-la-love you._

[KAYLA]

_ At least I think I do?_

_ 'Cause I la-la-la-love you._

[JANE]

_ Girls, we do, whatever it will take,_  
_ 'Cause girls don't want,_  
_ We don't want our hearts to break,_  
_ In two. So it's better to be fake,_  
_ Can't risk losing in love again, babe._

[THE SINGLE LADIES]

_ This is how to be a heartbreaker,_  
_ Boys they like a little danger,_  
_ We'll get him falling for a stranger,_  
_ A player, singing I la-la-love you._

_ How to be a heartbreaker,_  
_ Boys they like the look of danger,_  
_ We'll get him falling for a stranger,_  
_ A player, singing I la-la-love you._

[KAYLA]

_ 'Cause I la-la-la-love you._

[THE SINGLE LADIES]

_ At least I think I do?_

Lila smirked at all their shocked faces.

"See ya on the ice" she said smiling, and they exited the building.

They sat in silence for a while before Vince spoke up

"What did we get ourselves into"

* * *

[ROBIN'S OFFICE, ROBIN AND SIOBHAN TALKNG]

Robin sat with her feet on the table, studying Siobhan, who was keeping eye contact with Robin. She was brave.

"So you want to be a Tiger, Sihoban or whatever the hell your name is" Robin said, nonchalantly.

"It's Siobhan-"

"I don't care, I'll just call you Ho" she said.

"That's offensive-"

"Like I care, besides, are you going to deny that your name speaks the truth? By the looks of you, it does. Which reminds me, I have a coupon for a tanning place, you could use it, your face is as pale as my mother's ass" she said.

Siobhan blushed. "Look, I don't think it's any of your buisne-"

"Alright, you can join" Robin said.

"But-"

"Butts are for sitting. Get out of my office" she said, going back to the stack of paperwork.

"Oh, and Ho? Spy on the glee clubbers will ya? I made a promise to someone a ways back"

Siobhan grimaced. "Yes, Coach Sylvester"

"That's a good girl, Ho. Just for that I'll give you a new nickname." said Robin.

"Okay" Siobhan said, very confused.

"Now get the hell out of my office" said Robin.

Siobhan walked out, very perplexed at the previous conversation.

* * *

[GLEE PRACTICE IN AUDITORIUM, CAITLIN CHOREOGRAPHING]

"No. it's like this" Caitlin said, attempting to teach them a complicated dance.

"I am doing that" shouted Anna, who was getting frustrated. " It's no use anyways. We're hopeless"

"No, we're not. We can do this, if you just pay attention" she said, exaggerating the last part to Anna. And the cycle went on and on, until Miri settled it.

"Enough with this. We will do this competition. Caitlin, just pick a simpler routine and Anna, try being optimistic for a change" she said.

Both girls shut up and did what they were told. Caitlin came up with a cool, but simple dance routine and Anna gave a few compliments.

They were ready.

* * *

[COURTYARD, READY FOR COMPETITION]

"Well, well, well, you decided to show up after all. Here's how it works. We flip a coin, you'll call it in the air, and whoever shows up gets to pick who goes first. Got it" said Lila.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. The Trouble Tones called tails, which it came up as.

"We'll let guys go first" said Clarie. Lila smiled

"Thanks" she said, faking a grin. Clarie did the same.

"You're welcome" she said sitting down. "Not" she muttered lowly that only Sammy could hear her.

[HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP BY AVRIL LAVIGNE]

[PERFORMED BY THE SINGLE LADIES]

[THE SINGLE LADIES]

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love,  
got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk,  
singing here's to never growing up!

[MAYA]

Call up all our friends, go out this weekend  
for no dam reason, i don't think we'll ever change.  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o' clock  
we don't ever stop and we're never gonna change.  
Say, won't you stay forever, stay if you stay forever  
hey, we can stay forever young

[KAYLA&THE SINGLE LADIES]

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,  
with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk  
singing here's to never growing up.

We'll be running down the street yelling 'kiss my ass'  
I'm like 'yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
when the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups,  
singing here's to never growing up!

[KAYLA (THE SINGLE LADIES)]

Ooooh Oooooh Ooooh (here's to never growing up)  
Ooooh Oooooh Ooooh (here's to never growing up)

[LILA]

We live like rockstars, dance on every bar  
this is who we are. I don't think we'll ever change!  
They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
we don't give a f**k and we're never gonna change

[KAYLA]

Say, won't you stay forever, stay, want you stay forever  
hey, we can stay forever young

[KAYLA & THE SINGLE LADIES]

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,  
with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk  
singing here's to never growing up.  
We'll be running down the street yelling 'kiss my ass'  
I'm like 'yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
when the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups,  
singing here's to never growing up!

[KAYLA (THE SINGLE LADIES)]

Ooooh Oooooh Ooooh (here's to never growing up)  
Ooooh Oooooh Ooooh (here's to never growing up)

[KAYLA]

Say, won't you stay forever, stay, want you stay forever  
hey, we can stay forever young.

[KAYLA & THE SINGLE LADIES]

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,  
with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk  
singing here's to never growing up.  
We'll be running down the street yelling 'kiss my ass'  
I'm like 'yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
when the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups,  
singing here's to never growing up!

[KAYLA (THE SINGLE LADIES)]

Ooooh Oooooh Ooooh (here's to never growing up)  
Ooooh Oooooh Ooooh (here's to never growing up)  
Ooooh Oooooh Ooooh (here's to never growing up)  
Ooooh Oooooh Ooooh (here's to never growing up)  
Ooooh Oooooh Ooooh (here's to never growing up)

Almost everyone, except Miri and Clarie, had a shocked look on their face. Miri and Caitlin looked at each other like they knew something they didn't.

"It was good, even great, but your performance lacked something" said Caitlin.

Lila looked desperate for a second, before guarding herself. "What do you mean" she asked.

Miri smiled. "You'll see"

[HOME BY PHILLIP PHILLIPS]

[PERFORMED BY THE TROUBLE TONES]

[THE TROUBLE TONES]

[ALL]

Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road

[GIRLS]  
And although this wave is stringing us along

[CAITLIN,REBECCA,AUBREY]  
Just know you're not alone

[MIRI,CLARIE,ELEANOR]  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home

[BOYS]

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear

[BAILEY,CALLIE,VANESSA,CARTER]  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

[DANIEL,TIERNEY]

Just know you're not alone

[CORY,HAYDEN,VINCE]  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home

[ALL]

Settle down, it'll all be clear

[BOYS]  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear

[GIRLS]  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

[LENA,ANNA,EMILY]

Just know you're not alone

[ALL]  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home

Though the Single Ladies' jaws didn't drop all the way to the floor, you could see that Lila was fuming, Jane was reading The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Kayla was clapping and smiling, and Maya was looking at her fingernails and analyzing them. Lila gave Kayla a look, and she stopped clapping and mimicked Lila's actions.

"You were okay, but a little pitchy" she said, cruelly. "You said our performance lacked something. What exactly did you have that we didn't? Bad singing? Terrible acting?"

Caitlin stepped forward. "You're performance lacked emotion and affection. You can tell we are a tight-knit group, but you guys barely sung together. You thrust your best singer in the spotlight, and the rest sing back-up." she said with conviction **(A.N. I used a vocab word! My English teacher would be so proud!)**.

"Whatever. It was a tie. C'mon girls, let's go" she said, pulling up a distracted Jane.

"Hey, I was almost finished" Jane screamed. Well, not so much screamed as she just muttered it.

Once they were gone, Miri grinned.

"We totally showed them up! Did you see Lila's face? Priceless!" she squealed. She was always this hyper.

"Hilarious" Anna said in a bored tone. "Can I be a pessimist again? All this happiness is giving me a rash"

Everyone laughed, and went on talking. What they didn't know was that Siobhan was hiding in the shadows. She was perfectly comfortable, 'till she heard someone behind her.

"Who are you, Harriet the spy?" said Robin, who nearly scared Siobhan to death.

"But you asked me to" she said matter of factly.

"Did I? Don't think I did" Robin said.

"Just wanted to watch them epically fail. Joke's on me, they didn't" she said. It was a lie, but she didn't care.

"Hmm, if they haven't caught you yet, I guess I have a job for you, Harriet" Robin replied. She didn't catch the lie, but she knew something was up.

"My name is Siobhan" she replied.

"Is it? Anyways, since you are such a good spy, I want you to spy on glee club" she said.

"Why" Siobhan asked.

"Don't talk back to me, Hattie. Just do as I say. Join glee club and tell me what goes on" said Robin.

Siobhan looked at the joyous kids in the Trouble Tones and back at Robin. She thought about her decision, and came to her final choice.

"Fine, I'll do it"

* * *

**So, that's it folks. Didn't turn out the way I'd thought it would, but it turned out great. So, notice I didn't do passion? It's because I have no idea what your character is passionate about. So, in a review, please tell me what your character is passionate about and a song that he/she could sing. Pretty please? Remember not all will make it in, only a select few. So, write a review for the questions I asked, don't forget the ones I asked above.**

**~Rosemary**


End file.
